Fallen Angels
by Archery-Princess57
Summary: When Serenity pranks Tristan, getting payback for what she thinks is cheating, he grows insane. So insane, it causes something Serenity once caused before. And that little something is called death...
1. Prolouge

Hey everybody! It's just me, Archery-Princess57 here with another fanfic. In this story, Serenity and Tristan and the rest of the gang are nineteen. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. **

**By the way, _no flames! _Sorry, but if you don't like it then just tell me in a "calm tone". Other than that, don't bother reading, don't bother reviewing, _and don't bother flaming! _Thanks for listening! **

* * *

**Title: Fallen Angels  
(Other) Summary: Her humorless prank to get back at what she thought was cheating, mutinous. His response when he found out it was a joke, insane. Their failure to notice each other's reasons, unacceptable. Love blinds everyone and everyone must pay...with their lives...  
Genre: Romance/ Tragedy  
Rated: PG-13  
Warning: Mild langauge/ _reference _(meaning it doesn't actually happen) of sex(sorry, no limes or lemons!) **

* * *

_**Fallen Angels**_

PROLOGUE

**IN THE SILKY CLOUDS OF HEAVEN,  
KHAVITA SPEAKS:**

Have you ever seen a falling star? Have you ever seen how a beautiful jewel makes the velvet sky shimmer so brilliantly? They're lovely, aren't they? Don't you ever want to reach up and touch the silver light? Don't you ever want to close your eyes and wish upon it? Stars are special, aren't they? They're like secretive angels covering the night, the darkest of times, in their white feathery wings. Don't you ever want to be a star? Don't you ever want to shimmer silver rays, be lovely, be the untouchable, be wished on, and be special? Don't you ever want to be an angel?

But when the star's glow, the glow that keeps it alive and playful, fades away, she falls. She falls across the night, the dark, and streaks her glittering trails, her trails of remembrance, against purple ribbons, against the times of morn.

The hours of darkness open up its lips and swallow up the fallen star, the fallen angel. And she disappears to nothingness. She's gone. She becomes the meaningless soul haunting the worthless world of nothingness.

In the end, she's simply…… lost…..

That was Serenity Wheeler. She was the beautiful girl who loved playing around, always making sudden appearances. Everybody loved her. Everybody adored her. Especially him. Tristan Taylor. He was _her _star. He was _her _angel.

They were perfectly a couple, perfectly in love, perfectly……perfect.

But then their perfect relationship crashed down. It crumbled down, wrecking their hearts also.

Their gentle and soft breathing which always used to brush against each other's lips, died instantly.

Her humorless prank, his riotous insanity, their failure to notice each other's reasons, ruined their lives completely.

That is what makes Tristan become into nothingness. This is what makes Serenity a fallen angel.

This is what makes them……lost…..

* * *

So what do you think? Was it good or bad? Lolz. In my profile I had originally said this was going to be a one-shot. It was but then it started too long and I didn't want my readers to get bored right away. Anyway, I said this was going to be a one-shot last _July. _Yeah, too long ago so I didn't want anybody who was waiting for me to post it up wait even longer. So here's the prologue. Yes, it's simple and short but I hope it at least introduces you to what's up ahead. Okay, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic so far. Wondering whom Khavita is? You gotta read on to find out! 

I have a one-shot called Dangerously in Love and I _really _want to know what other people think of it. I only got two reviews for it. -- So if you have time please read it, okay?

Well bye for now!

Ciao!!!


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. **

**By the way, _no flames! _Sorry, but if you don't like it then just tell me in a "calm tone". Other than that, don't bother reading, don't bother reviewing, _and don't bother flaming! _Thanks for listening! **

* * *

**Title: Fallen Angels  
(Other) Summary: Her humorless prank to get back at what she thought was cheating, mutinous. His response when he found out it was a joke, insane. Their failure to notice each other's reasons, unacceptable. Love blinds everyone and everyone must pay...with their lives...  
Genre: Romance/ Tragedy  
Rated: PG-13  
Warning: Mild langauge/ _reference _(meaning it doesn't actually happen) of sex(sorry, no limes or lemons!) **

* * *

**Fallen Angels**

.:Chapter 1:.

**IN A LUXURIOUS RESTURAUNT,  
HE PROPOSES,  
SHE REMEMBERS:**

"Tristan, it's simply gorgeous!" Serenity shrieked joyfully at the piece of jewelry in the small velvet box.

"It's a gorgeous gift for a gorgeous woman," Tristan replied, taking the necklace and clipping it around his girlfriend's neck.

The chestnut haired traced the silver necklace with her French manicure nails decorated with rhinestones and flower pattering silver glitter. The piece of jewelry was a delicate silver chain strung with a diamond angel pedant.

She breathed in the scent of the white orchids settled in the crystal vase on the clothed table. "Oh Tristan, this is perfect!"

"You're perfect," Tristan whispered seductively in Serenity's ear. He trailed kisses along her neck.

"I love you, Tristan," Serenity moaned.

"I love you, too," Tristan whispered, his lips finally finding Serenity's locking them up in a passionate kiss.

It was Serenity and Tristan's 'dating' anniversary. Right now they were seated at one of the most expensive restaurants in Domino City. Four years before from now, they shifted nervously exchanging doubtful stares. They didn't know how to react when Téa and Yugi furiously make out in the corner thinking no one will see them, and when Joey secretly flirt with female passer-bys (that was of course before he met Hana Taylor, Tristan's cousin, who soon became his girlfriend right after they met). They both had a crush on each other but didn't want to admit it. On that same day, Serenity conjured up the courage to ask Tristan if he wanted to hang out with her. Tristan's cheeks grew pink and asked if it was a date. Serenity casually brushed her chestnut hair and winked at him saying he could consider it that way.

This was all he needed to send HIS HEART FLYING. He was thrilled and went right away planning when and where their date should be. As for Serenity, she had something else in mind. She yanked Tristan to her dad's old, rusty pick-up truck and drove him to Cookie's Treat where they shared triple chocolate fudge ice cream. With a michevious smile, Tristan told Serenity she had chocolate smeared on her lips. Serenity groaned and complained how Tristan used a lousy trick. As disappointment brewed inside of him, Serenity hurled herself on top of him and kissed him nonstop. That must have been THE HAPPIEST DAY IN THEIR LIVES.

Everybody thought Serenity and Tristan made an odd couple though. Serenity was so carefree and the best prankster around. Tristan was always quiet and was immediately seriously concern about any harm done to anybody, anything. They didn't care about other people prospective of them. Since that day the only thing that matter to them were each other.

But exactly seven years before their first date, something tragic happened in Serenity's life. Something that showed Serenity that laughs can turn into desperate cries ending in silence throbbing with death. She never told anybody how her supposedly hilarious jokes caused THE DEATH OF SOMEONE SHE TRULY CARED FOR. She remembered how her and that person would swing on that person's grandma's old swing in the full-of-life backyard. They planned their futures together- whom they will fall in love with, whom they will walk the aisle with….. whom they will spend the rest of their lives with. ….

Who knew one of them will be having their funeral instead of a great event like a wedding?

Why can't I go back and change all of this? Why can't I alter the elements of time and stop myself from doing this horrific event? Serenity thought every time she visited the grave of that person. But that was the IMPOSSIBLE. She can never go back. _Never. _

That person was dead. That person who was known as and who was specifically named-

"Serenity? You've been quiet. What's wrong?" Tristan asked, his voice comforting.

The waves of memories roared and DISAPPEARED BEHIND A CLOUDY FOG. The pleasing smile flashed back on the chestnut's face. She didn't notice the kiss was over.

"Nothing. I didn't have my mind on anything particular, anyway. But now that I'm out of it, let's continue with our romantic evening, shall we?" Serenity pulled Tristan closer to her and kissed him.

When the kiss was over, Serenity studied her boyfriend. He was incredibly handsome. His very light brown eyes reflected tiny, barely noticeable light green flecks. He had a golden smile, which you can never mistake with another. His dark hair matched with his light tannish complexion. He looked even hotter in his black pinstripe tuxedo.

Serenity took a sip of her champagne and couldn't help but grin behind the glass. Hands off, girls, she thought giddily. This gorgeous knight in shining armor is mine.

As she took another gulp of her drink, Tristan examined her, the same interest that bloomed in his eyes when he first laid his eyes on her flaming in again. Her eyes were very alike like his, but they were more on the clear green side than the dark side. Her cute smile always hid something she found amusing. Her long chestnut hair was up in face-framing curls. These natural features of hers fitted perfectly with her delicate, creamy skin. She looked even prettier in her strapless purple dress.

Tristan took a bite of his large T-bone steak and almost choked on it. Who was he kidding? Serenity didn't look pretty in that lilac dress. She looked BEAUTIFUL.

"But now this evening will be more romantic with this," Tristan said, after a moment of silence. He pulled out a star-shaped box lined with blue velvet.

"Serenity." Tristan kneeled down on one knee. "Serenity, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a five-karat princess cut diamond engagement ring in white gold.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart stopped beating. Her mind stopped functioning. Everything was blank. Then the question came tumbling down echoing those four simple words, which have such a powerful meaning behind them, in her vacant mind. WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Tristan's eyes grew wide. This was _not _the reaction he expected to get from Serenity. Instead of her shouting yes on top of her lungs joyfully and throwing herself on top of him, opening her entire world to him like he opened his world, she stared at him with UTTER CONFUSION AND DISBELIEF SWIRLING IN HER HAZEL EYES.

"Serenity?" Tristan got out of his position and took his seat. He shifted his chair closer to Serenity's and held her hand. "What's- what's wrong?"

"I- I can't-" Serenity stammered. How can she tell Tristan how she really feels about this?

"We don't have to be in a rush," Tristan soothed. "We don't have to get marry now. We can wait. We don't even have to think about the wedding. Really. But in order for us to actually get married, you have to-"

Serenity shook her head. "No, Tristan. You see, I don't-"

"You don't want to rush, right?" Tristan suggested with a spark of hope. "I understand. I really do, Serenity."

"Tristan-" Serenity took in a rush of air. "I don't want a wedding."

This got Tristan's face display puzzlement. "Then how can we get marry?"

A sudden wave of heat splashed over the chestnut. TRISTAN WASN'T GETTING THE MESSAGE. She held her breath. How can she explain all of this to him if he keeps getting his hopes up?

"I don't really-"

Tristan's face scrunched up. "Serenity, what exactly are you saying?"

This triggered a nerve in the never register. It was a feeling that Serenity's body couldn't handle. It erupted this spray of emotions and bitter shards. This feeling had no name to it. It probably doesn't even exist. But in the world of Serenity Wheeler, in the mind-twisting universe of hers where you can never escape, it's TRULY REAL.

This feeling is hard to describe. It was a cross of fear, concern, relief, grief, resentment, joy, incredulity, and utter confusion. None of these feelings were related with one another, yet they dared to give her a memo. Fear crowed: Run away from him, but don't loose him. Concern soothed: Talk it over with him. Relief sighed: He doesn't understand, so that's a good thing 'cause now you can make an excuse and leave. Grief cried: Weep desperately that way he can forget about the whole thing, and cradled you with unmistakable love. Resentment hissed: Screech at him to get everything through his thick head, and make him feel like a coward. Joy exhaled: Hug him, and tell him he means the world to you, and tell him you will marry him. Incredulity choked: Tell him you don't believe he actually doesn't believe you. And finally, UTTER CONFUISON said: Huh?

But then the feelings swirled together, mixed, and transported her to square one. It was once again, this unknown feeling, and it surprisingly had advice of its own.

U N K N O W N: Tell him the truth.

Some help this unknown feeling was.

Serenity sucked in her breath. "Tristan-" she began, but then she stopped. She couldn't tell him how she feels about this. But a nagging voice pestered her saying, "You have to tell him, Serenity. You have to." She tired again. "Tristan, I don't want to marry you."

She felt as if though somebody stabbed her heart several times with a dagger.

She couldn't bear staring into Tristan's face any longer. She couldn't bear staring in those heartbreaking eyes.

After a minute of absorbing in all of this information rushed into his head, Tristan spoke feebly, "You don't want to marry me? W-why?"

Serenity shook her head. She took a swig of her drink and sighed. "I just can't imagine waking up every morning to the same guy in bed for the rest of my life."

Tristan's face fell. "Is this about sex?"

Serenity narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Tristan," she began, putting down her glass, "This has nothing to do with sex. Just because I said the word bed doesn't mean I'm referring to _that._" She then noticed her voice was audible among other people so she lowered it to a soft whisper. "I just don't think I can ever commit my life in marriage especially at such a long time. I'm sorry."

But Tristan wasn't tranquil like Serenity thought he would be. He was surprisingly in rage.

He immediately stood up and slammed his glass cup against the table. "Then what did these past four years mean to you! Were they all just a waste of time! Did you secretly wish we weren't even in a relationship! Better yet, are you cheating on me!"

"Tristan," Serenity soothed, taking Tristan's hand and pulling him to his seat. "Please, cool down. And to answer your questions, these past four years meant more than the whole universe to me; no, all this time were not a waste; no, I never wished for us to be separate; and no, I was never cheating on you." She brought his hand to her mouth and lightly kissed the fingers. "Tristan, I love you with all my heart, but I'm not ready to get marry." She looked away and shut her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from flowing. "And I don't think I'll ever be."

The couple had a moment of silence holding each other's hand, trying to soak this up. Tristan stood up and tugged his girlfriend's hand. "C'mon," he urged. "This was supposed to be fun. I don't want the both of us to stay here, and you're drenched in tears."

Tristan led Serenity to the front of the restaurant and released her hand. He spoke with the waitress up front trying to keep a straight face, pulling out his wallet.

He's trying to act calm like if nothing happened, Serenity thought, as she leaned against the double glass doors. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass.

"……it was delicious! The fried bass I had with fish sticks was mouth-watering. What really was tasty was the unique sample. Who knew raw broccoli mixed with buttery pea soup could be so scrumptious!"

The waitress laughed. "Actually sir, the special appetizer for today is creamy salsa shrimp chowder." She winked. "It's my recipe though. I gave the chef the steps for it"- she giggled- "but of course I didn't give him my secret ingredient!"

_He's so shaken up by all of this that he's using these words he will never even try speaking and he's combining the appetizer he had with the special._ Serenity shook her head. _Poor Tristan. He even forgot what he ate. The guy hates fish, and he had steak with mozzarella sticks. _She scrunched up her eyes thinking her tears won't surface her hazel orbs. _Even I know what he ate. I know just about every little detail of him, and he knows just about every tiny detail of me. We could get marry but- _she grinned IN SPITE OF HER SUFFERING HEART- _I would rather be clubbing with hot new guys every night instead of waiting for some husband to come back from work every evening by myself. _

"Hey Mrs. Waitress lady, these fortune cookies are a very good snack," Tristan began, taking a handful of the wrapped cookies, " but I'm sort of craving for something hot and spicy." He lowered his voice to a whisper and in a joking voice asked, "You think you can sneak me some of those good cheesy jalapeno tacos I keep hearing about?"

The waitress snorted a laugh. "Oh you're so funny! Call me Clara and I'm a Miss." She leaned against the desk and grabbed hold of Tristan's hand. "Are you single?"

This made Serenity's eyes shoot open. She glared at Clara- excuse me, I-mean-the-disgusting-waitress-lady-who-can't-her-hands-off-my-man, according to Serenity- as she held Tristan's hand tight and flashed her fake long lashes at him.

_She thinks she's all cute flashing her plastic eyelashes at my man, eh? Well she won't be so cute once she sees flashing lights after I knock her out! _

But to her surprise, Tristan shoved the employee's hand away and in a stern voice claimed, "No, I wouldn't be coming to a pricey restaurant by myself, now would I?" A sheet of bitterness iced his usual glowing orbs that his eyes are. "I'm here with my girlfriend."

The waitress's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with shock.

Serenity tried to choke back a chuckle. _She ain't so cute now, is she?_ She locked her hands around her neck trying to stifle the snicker back down her throat. _That shut her up. _

"Oh……" she began, her cheeks burning red scars of embarrassment. "I-I didn't know…… Sorry, I should have known right away. I-"

"Well you should have known," Tristan almost spat out. He nearly threw the cookies back at her and turned away from the desk. "You can take back your cookies."

He sauntered over to Serenity taking fierce steps. He snatched her hand and headed through the doors. Glaring over his shoulder, Tristan fumed, "Oh and _Clara, _tell your manger I greatly disprove this dump and customer service sucks cause I wasn't satisfied." He stared straight ahead and added, "Don't be expecting me coming over here anytime." With that he slammed the door close, the glass threatening to disintegrate.

A smile played on Serenity's lips and it breathed, "Yup, he's all mine." But her heart grimaced and asked, "Why?" Her mind, though, screamed, "YOU'RE BLIND!" Serenity never understood her mind, and she wasn't going to try this time. So she shut her mind away in the shadows of being ignored.

Tristan and Serenity paced silently to the car. As soon as they reached the vehicle, Serenity leaned against it and the single word stumbled from her lips without her even thinking. "Why?"

At this moment she felt as if though PIECES OF HER WERE IN A ONE-ON-ONE WRESTLING MATCH. _Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to a couple of THE STUPID PIECES OF SERENITY WHEELER! In one corner is the transformer, the cover, the top-fooling machine on the outside; give another round of applause for the lousy, cheery smile! And in the other corner, the unchangeable, the unmistakable, the top fooling machine in the inside; give a final round of applause for the powerful heart! Before we begin folks, we first have to wait for Miss. Serenity to finish banning her mind out of this. Ah, now that that is over with, let's begin! The fiery heart body slams the feeble smile and the match is over! Oh, I can't help but say, c'mon and give a grand applause for the heart! _

Give it up to the stupid organ of love to beat a stupid gesture in a stupid match- that lasted for only five stupid seconds.

"Why what, Renny?" Tristan asked innocently as if forgetting about what happened before, using Serenity's childhood nickname. You might think nothing is wrong, right? Wrong. Tristan never uses Serenity's nickname anymore so mentioning it only means thing one thing. He's DESPERATE.

"Why did you do that? You know, tell that lady you have a girlfriend. I mean after everything that happened, I expected you to….. to…."

Her words trailed off when Tristan leaned over and softly pressed his lips against hers.

"Serenity, I love you. And…… you love me. Right?"

She nodded and returned the kiss. "Of course."

"It's getting late. Here." He opened the passenger door for Serenity and she gladly stepped in.

She let her body sink into the seat and the leather felt hot and sticky against her back. Just when Tristan was about to circle the vehicle to get in, his cellular phone ringed. Serenity hated that sound. It always meant one thing: an interruption. And she doesn't like it one bit when a special night- even if tonight was much of a shock- is interrupted.

"Oh," Tristan said, surprised. He signaled Serenity to wait a minute and he answered the phone. "Hello?……. Oh, hi….. I can't believe you're calling me especially at a night like this."

Serenity rolled down her window figuring it won't hurt to listen in a bit.

"Okay, I promise to come over…. No, she's in the car…… Of course not!…… Look, I promise to come over after I drop her off….. Okay, I'll see you in a while….. Okay, bye. Love you."

Serenity almost choked. Love you? Who was he talking to?

Tristan hanged up and finally entered the car.

"Who was it?" Serenity asked casually, trying to erase all traces of her eavesdropping.

"Oh, um, nobody special," Tristan answered nervously.

Serenity raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Tristan-"

"Okay, let's go." And with that he backed out of the driveway with such force it caused Serenity to lunged forward, her face inches away from the dashboard. If she hasn't already buckled her seatbelt, there would have been a great chance she would have been heaved right through the windshield.

As she rubbed her nose a thought clicked in her head: HE WAS CHEATING ON HER.

It was written all over his face.

The words: love you, the uneasiness, the hastiness. He was cheating on her. And on their fourth dating anniversary too. She felt as if though somebody had ripped her heart out and let it bleed till it was empty, empty like her heart felt now.

An uneasy feeling floated through Serenity as light as a balloon but as heavy as a boulder. Her breath whooshed out and she felt like that flimsy balloon, but her seatbelt held her tightly against the seat and she felt as if though a boulder was pressing against her.

Funny how things can relate to one another.

"You okay, Renny?" Tristan asked, taking a sideways glance at his girlfriend. There he goes being desperate again.

"I'm fine, love," she replied with a small, weak smile. Was she being desperate for using a little nickname herself? Nope. She was simply being weak for covering up with a word that appears to be strong but really…..well…. weak.

'But I'm not fine,' Serenity thought as her eyes hardened and coldness iced over them. They wandered and stared straight ahead at the concrete road, 'I'm anything but fine.'

* * *


End file.
